Iterum Te
by MViana
Summary: Minako estava certa de que a fortuna de amor, dada por Kaitou Ace, era real: Seu verdadeiro amor estaria perdido no tempo. Fazendo-a dedicar-se totalmente as suas responsabilidades. Então, alguém derrubou o seu café.
1. Capítulo 1 - Cafeína

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, o shitennou estaria vivinho da silva. xD _  
_Porém, essa história é minha! Se quiser reproduzir, peça! _  
_Lembre-se: Plágio é crime!_

_**Aviso importante:** Essa história é sequência de outra fanfic minha com o título de "Você estará de volta", porém, não é necessária a leitura da mesma para ter entendimento desta(Mas seria legal se você passasse por lá, pelo menos para ler o epílogo, que esclarece o início desta aqui xD). _

_"Aaaah... Iterum te", quer dizer em latim: Mais uma vez você._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Cafeína**

Depois de uma longa semana na lua, treinando as pequenas novas guardiãs da princesa, Minako havia voltado para a sua vida normal cheia de pessoas, papéis e casos. Diferente do que muitos acreditavam, a loira não havia se tornado nenhuma superestrela ou algo do tipo, havia entrado em uma universidade – o que deixou Ami muito orgulhosa na época – e escolhido o curso de direito. Minako Aino era apenas uma advogada em seu escritório lotado de processos, o desejo de fazer justiça ainda era muito forte dentro dela para simplesmente abandonar depois que o reino da lua alcançou a paz.

A loira jogou-se na cadeira do escritório e começou a folhear um dos montes de processos embrulhados em pastas de papel pardo, leu várias vezes tentando absorver as linhas do caso, mas não estava conseguindo trabalhar direito, afinal, desde que tudo havia se acalmado sua cabeça insista em presenteá-la durante o sono com lembranças de bailes, luzes, vestidos pomposos e romances proibidos. Seria o sonho de qualquer garota, mas para ela nada mais eram do que pesadelos, afinal, Kunzite estava em todos eles. Fosse em uma bela dança ou em seus braços com a espada cravada no estômago. Minako sempre acordava tristemente, lembrando-se das palavras de Ace.

Haviam quase sete anos desde a volta de Jadeite - mais conhecido em sua nova vida como Jun – Minako havia desistido de esperar, uma vez que Nephrite e Zoisite também haviam voltado com pouco tempo de diferença, na verdade, meses de diferença. Em um ano, os três Shitennou já faziam parte da corte lunar e mantinham relacionamentos com suas respectivas destinadas. Assim que viu que todas estavam casadas e Rei dera a luz ao primeiro filho, isso três anos depois de Jun aparecer, a venusiana começou a culpar a maldição das cartas de Kaitou Ace e aceitar que, realmente, seu amor estava perdido no tempo e espaço. Lógico que ela tentou driblar a sua fortuna de amor várias vezes, porém, por mais que tentasse encontrar diversos casos, nenhum deles terminava em sucesso. Até chegou a engatar um namoro com Motoki, o relacionamento durou cerca de dois anos, mas ele acabou mudando para os Estados Unidos para estudar desenvolvimento de jogos – o que era bem irônico para um dono de fliperama - pra onde ela se recusou a ir. Desde então, ela se dedicava apenas a cuidar do trabalho, tanto de advogada como de Sailor Senshi.

Enfim, ela não havia dormido nada na noite anterior, foi novamente assombrada por um sonho daqueles. Esse em particular era o pior, e não se tratava da morte dos dois ou dos fantasmas de brigas, era uma lembrança muito clara dela e do ex-general shitennou dando um beijo nada casto debaixo do céu estrelado no frio do deserto. Minako havia acordado com o coração aos pulos, sentindo o misto de perigo e adrenalina que somente compartilhara com ele antes. Então, a partir daí, decidiu não dormir o resto da noite, o que a fez querer morrer no escritório pela manhã.

Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente e espreguiçou na cadeira giratória, deu um vislumbre para o lado de fora e viu o outdoor da cafeteria – Uma Starbucks gigantesca, com aquele outdoor _vintage, _decorado com um grande como branco e os dizeres e marca em verde, praticamente implorando por atenção - em frente à janela, aquele lugar gritava para ela descer. Esticou-se e desceu as escadas do pequeno prédio calmamente, tentando manter o foco nos degraus, depois disso o sono era tanto que quando viu já estava com o copo em mãos sentindo o forte aroma de café preto e forte vindo do buraquinho expelindo vapor fumegante. Deu um gole e sentiu-se revigorada o suficiente para voltar, abriu a porta do estabelecimento e deu o primeiro passo, sendo atropelada por uma pessoa mais forte, mais alta e do sexo oposto que passava. Sentiu o líquido quente espalhar-se por toda sua camisa branca e esquentar a pele.

- Oh céus! – O homem voltou e estendeu a mão. – Me desculpe!

- Não tem nada, isso acont... – A voz morreu quando encontrou o rosto preocupado e aquele belo par de olhos cinzentos.

- Moça, você está bem? – Continuou com o braço estendido e o mexeu nervosamente.

Minako estava estática e com a boca aberta observando cada mínimo detalhe do homem sem graça na sua frente. A pele morena, os olhos de aço, o cabelo grisalho, – mesmo que curto, praticamente raspado em um corte quase militar. – ele estava na sua frente em carne e osso, até mesmo a voz, aquele barítono rouco, não havia mudado. Era Kunzite, ela tinha certeza.

- Moça? – Inclinou-se para ela e estalou os dedos na frente do seu nariz. – Está tudo bem?

- Ah! – Acordou do transe e agarrou a mão do outro para erguer-se, seu toque ainda era firme como ela se lembrava. - Minha camisa está arruinada...

- Sinto muito... Posso pagar-lhe outra, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. - Passou a mão na cabeça e observou a pele da loira em uma coloração cor de rosa na abertura em seu busto. – Você se queimou?

- Não, está tudo bem! – Ela sorriu, tentando não parecer confusa. – Não era bem uma camisa nova mesmo.

- Nem outro café? – Estava realmente se sentindo culpado.

- Está tudo bem, é sério! – Puxou um lenço da bolsa e começou a passar na roupa. - _"Responda que sim, Minako!"_ – Brigou consigo mesma em pensamento.

- Olhe, eu estou atrasado, mas tome, esse é meu cartão. – Entregou o pequeno pedaço de papel duro e retangular nas mãos dela e sorriu sem graça. – Deixe-me recompensá-la qualquer dia.

E do mesmo modo que veio, ele foi embora, sumindo em uma multidão de gente e deixando uma Minako confusa e desnorteada que correu de volta para o escritório. A secretária olhou o estado da chefe e estava prestes a abrir a boca.

- Eu sei, estou suja e foi um acidente. – A loira correu para trás do escritório e fechou a porta. – Desmarque absolutamente tudo que eu tiver pra hoje! – Gritou do lado de dentro.

Mina sentou nervosamente na cadeira, que não conseguindo conter a excitação de ter aquele cartão em suas mãos. Desajeitadamente, abriu o notebook e segurou o pedaço de papel entre os dedos, observando a pequena arte de uma câmera fotográfica simplória acompanhada da logomarca " ", do lado avesso, em letras de forma encontrava-se um e-mail, número de telefone celular e, obviamente, o nome do fotógrafo em questão: _"Kyle Matsui"_.

- Certo, Minako... – Puxou o ar profundamente e começou a digitar o nome no google. – Vamos ver o que o google diz sobre...

A lista de resultado da busca era bem grande. Primeiramente estava o próprio site do homem com portfólio fotográfico, fotos para revistas e editorais de moda famosos estavam bem grandes expostos em galerias distintas. Mina foi atraída pelo portfólio de fotos artísticas, onde o autor brincava com cenas simples, tecidos, pessoas, luzes, sombras tudo em preto e branco. Um sorriso esboçou em seu rosto quando pegou-se vendo essas fotos, era bem a cara dele manter um conteúdo mais _clean_.

Fechou o site depois de pelo menos uma hora e voltou a busca vendo que Kyle, além de habilidoso e competente como fotógrafo, ainda tinha notícias em peso de sua família jogadas na rede – ricos investidores – e vários casos em sites de fofoca sobre seus relacionamentos amorosos com modelos, na maioria, namoros surgidos depois de trabalhos. Certo, Mina estava lidando com uma espécie de subcelebridade cobiçada, poderia tê-lo encontrado antes e estava "googando-o". Respirou fundo e clicou na opção do google que organizava notícias recentes, em um link de site de fofoca apareceu no topo: _"Aiya Winters e Kyle Matsui assumem namoro"._

Aquele era mais um nome para jogar no google. Em poucos minutos, a loira já havia visto que Aiya Winters era uma modelo, filha de um casal de estrangeiros, porém, nascida e criada no Japão. Apenas uma loira aguada – pelo menos ao ver de Minako – que arrancava sorrisos do namorado em fotos casuais.

Sorriso. Passou os dedos sobre a tela do computador totalmente pensativa sobre o riso sincero estampado no rosto do ex-general shitennou.

Ficou olhando aquele sorriso nas fotos do casal por horas, ele nunca sorria assim no Milênio de Prata. Mas é claro que não, ele era um soldado, órfão, treinado e quebrando regras, ela entendia perfeitamente que ele não poderia sorrir daquele jeito, nunca. Ele não devia se lembrar de nada de seu passado trágico. Minako olhou o cartão o jogou dentro da gaveta, talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, Kunzite parecia muito feliz.

* * *

Kyle estava uma pilha, os últimos dias haviam sido estressantes. Tão estressantes que o fizeram errar o envio de arquivos de fotos para uma revista local, o que o fez correr para desfazer a troca. Na pressa o seu carro furou um pneu, ele tentou – sem sucesso – trocar, foi obrigado a procurar uma estação de metrô e, ainda, conseguiu esbarrar com uma mulher e sujá-la inteira de café no caminho. Tudo desesperador, ao menos ele havia conseguido desfazer a confusão com as fotos. Mas não bastasse todos os problemas da semana, agora ele estava dentro de uma joalheria com a pressão imensa em encontrar o anel perfeito e ver locais para preparar a melhor noite do mundo para pedir Aiya em casamento. Aiya que o havia convencido de que Tóquio seria uma ótima cidade para se viver e ele até agora não havia visto nenhuma vantagem além de conseguir trabalhar melhor. Mas valia à pena, pois a namorada era linda, um anjo perfeito com seus cabelos loiros e longos e seus olhos azuis brilhantes... Ele sempre tivera um fraco para esse tipo de mulher. Era até uma piada interna com os amigos, desde a faculdade: Kyle sempre namorava garotas loiras – com cabelos longos, curtos não o atraiam - de olhos azuis, até mesmo fora presenteado com uma boneca Barbie em sua formatura como uma piada interna de um dos amigos de faculdade.

O prateado rodou a prateleira da joalheria a passos lentos por, pelo menos, umas dez vezes, como se esperasse que magicamente um anel iria aparecer e acabou não comprando nada, parecia que nada era suficiente, tentaria pensar em algo melhor e mais imponente para ela. Saiu a passos largos e pensamento confuso, esbarrou em alguém novamente, mais uma vez café, mais uma vez sujou uma camisa branca.

- Droga! – Resmungou, pensando que só podia ser um imã de cafeína. Pelo menos sua vítima não havia caído no chão dessa vez. – Me desculpe!

- Sem problemas. – O homem da mesma altura fez um aceno e olhou para frente.

- Olhe, eu não sei o que há comigo, é a segunda vez que isso acontece... – Estava muito desconsertado.

- Nossa... – Olhou o rosto de Kyle como se fosse um fantasma, de fato era quase.

- Olhe, eu posso pagar uma outra camisa ou outro café...

- Cara, você está uma pilha! – Mamoru não era do tipo de indivíduo que aceitaria um café ou recompensa, mas reconheceu o homem assim que bateu os olhos nele. – Vamos voltar e você pode me pagar um café. Isso lhe faz sentir melhor?

Kyle acenou com a cabeça e a poucos passos dali, entraram na loja em silêncio. Mamoru sentou-se em uma mesa enquanto o outro perguntou sobre sua preferência e enfrentou a fila e voltou com dois copos imensos de café fumegante.

- Perdão, nem me apresentei, sou Kyle Matsui. – Levou o copo a boca.

- Mamoru Chiba. – Respondeu sério tentando encontrar algo perdido no ex-general além da aparência.

- Me perdoe por isso, é a segunda vez essa semana. – Agitou o copo. – O trabalho, a cidade nova, céus...

- Mudou-se pra cá há quanto tempo?

- Três semanas. Aiya me convenceu, estou vivendo no hotel e ela com os pais, mas acho que é hora de, bem... – Soltou um longo suspiro. – Acho que ela espera que tenhamos algo juntos e acho que ela está certa.

- Você "acha". – Fez aspas no ar.

- Bem, é. – Gaguejou. – Estou com ela há alguns meses, mas... Quer dizer, nós nunca estamos realmente certos ou preparados para o casamento, não sabemos quem é a pessoa certa, entende?

- Soou como a minha mãe. – Gargalhou, era bom ter o melhor amigo de volta, mesmo indiretamente.

- Eu sei. – Riu junto, tendo a impressão de que aquilo era familiar de alguma forma. – Desculpe, deve ser esquisito ouvir essas coisas vindas de um estranho.

- Não, tudo bem. – Deu de ombros e tomou um gole generoso de café. – Você parece meio perdido, de qualquer forma.

- Não imagina o quanto. – Balançou a cabeça.

- Olhe, Matsui, eu tenho que ir agora. – Mamoru deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do homem. – Vejo que está um pouco sozinho na cidade, então, se quiser participar das noites de boliche no Strike's, estarei lá com alguns amigos amanhã às nove.

- Bom... – Hesitou e olhou desconfiado.

- Há sempre espaço para mais um, você é quem sabe. – Deu de ombros e levantou.

- Acho que... – Também ergueu o corpo, pegando algo no olhar de Mamoru o que fez sentir-se extremamente confortável. – Eu vou.

- Certo. – Um sorriso genuíno enfeitou o rosto do Rei de Tóquio de Cristal. – Nos vemos amanhã, então. – Estendeu a mão para um cumprimento.

- Até amanhã. – Apertou a mão do novo amigo com firmeza.

- E obrigado pelo café! – O moreno disse por cima dos ombros e saiu da cafeteria.

* * *

**N/A: Yay! Mais uma fic. com meu casal favorito  
Sim, as pessoas devem estar cansadas de verem fics deles no meu perfil, mas não posso evitar, eu os amo! -q  
**

**Espero que gostem de ler essa história tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la, não esqueçam os reviews, é importante para mim saber o que pensam! **


	2. Capítulo 2 - Algodão Doce

_Kyle = Kunzite _  
_Zachary = Zoisite _  
_Jun = Jadeite _  
_Masato = Nephrite _

_Só pra ficar claro. Sim eu usei as letras do primeiro nome de todos pra não confundir, exceto com o Neph pq eu gosto de Masat nome fake dele no mangá/anime mesmo husauhashuashuas... Então, acho que não vai dar pra confundir, né? :3_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Algodão Doce**

Havia cerca de dois meses desde que Kyle havia aparecido nas noites de boliche e que, de fato, estava gostando dos amigos que fizera. Jun, Zachary, Masato e Mamoru eram ótimas pessoas e os cinco se davam excepcionalmente bem. Tóquio já não era mais tão tediosa e o deixava até feliz estar ali. Não que não tivesse bons amigos em Osaka, mas com esses homens tinham algo especial, ele sentia que podia conversar abertamente com todos, além disso, assistiam a bons jogos de futebol aos domingos.

No início foi estranho para ele, afinal todos o receberam de braços abertos como se fosse um amigo que há muito não viam. Inclusive, os quatro homens sabiam exatamente seu modo de agir e até suas preferências quanto a bebidas e seu modo um pouco mais reservado, não insistiam tanto em perguntas e apenas conversavam casualmente. Podia jurar que o olhavam com certo respeito e que sempre procuravam algo nele. Mamoru, desde de o dia em que se conheceram, buscava seus conselhos frequentemente, mais até do que dos outros. Era um comportamento muito engraçado para Kyle, mas que não o incomodava, era bom sentir-se acolhido.

Era mais um fim de noite de boliche, os cinco saíram rindo do estabelecimento e desciam as escadas conversando trivialidades. Chegaram a porta e acenaram alegremente, combinando algo sobre o jogo de domingo. Kyle fez menção para sair e puxou a chave do carro do bolso, porém, foi parado antes.

- Kyle, espere, há algo que quero lhe entregar! – Mamoru estendeu um pequeno envelope cor-de-rosa para o homem.

- Uma declaração de amor? – Riu ao ver a cor do objeto.

- Até gostaria, mas Usagi é mulher da minha vida, não há espaço para outra! – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas brincando.

- Assim você parte o coração do Kyle! – Jun deu leves tapinhas no ombro do moreno.

- Deixo ele para você, Jun! - Kyle olhou divertido para o amigo e abriu o envelope que continha um pequeno convite. - Bem, vejamos...

- É aniversário de dez anos de minha Chibiusa neste sábado, gostaria que a conhecesse. – Aquele convite era para o velho Kunzite, não para Kyle. Mamoru sabia que se o tivesse encontrado antes, que se ele tivesse suas memórias, com toda certeza ele teria sido padrinho da pequena.

– Seria bom também que conhecesse nossas famílias, acho esse evento perfeito para tal. – Masato jogou um dos braços sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Então, o que nos diz? – Zachary abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Já ouvi tanto falar da vida de vocês que acho que me sentirei em casa, eu vou. – Afirmou tranquilamente recebendo alguns tapinhas nas costas. – Posso levar a Aiya?

- Claro! – Afirmação falsa, algo em Mamoru dizia que todos o reconheceriam, inclusive certa Sailor Venus que não ficaria nada satisfeita.

Despediram-se amigavelmente e ao chegar em casa, Mamoru deixou avisado a Usagi sobre a presença do ex-shitennou.

- E você só me avisa que ia convidá-lo agora? - Usagi bateu o pé impaciente.

- Usako... Entenda, eu gostaria dele aqui. - Acariciou a bochecha da esposa.

- Mas ele não tem as memórias de volta...

- Estamos adiando isso há dois meses.

- Se pudéssemos contar pra ele, seria tão mais fácil! - Fez beicinho.

- Você arriscaria mesmo isso? - Riu e puxou uma das mãos da loira. - Setsuna arrancaria seus olhos fora antes de qualquer coisa.

- Elas já vão querer matar a mim e a você por ter omitido as informações, não é? - Choramingou afinando a voz em uma birra bem "Usagi".

- Acho que antes de nos preocuparmos com nossas vidas, devemos lembrar que suas guardiãs vão querer matar os maridos primeiro. - Riu, se aproximou e estalou um pequeno beijo sobre os lábios da mulher. - Mas é sério: Preciso que você converse com as meninas, tudo bem?

- Tá bem, mas você vai ter que recompensar muito! - Soltou um risinho e agarrou o marido pelo pescoço.

- Eu trouxe chocolates... - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Oh, Mamo-chan! Que golpe baixo! - Puxou-o para um beijo apaixonado e longo. - Eu amo tanto você!

A rainha da lua sabia o quão importante era para Mamoru ter seu melhor amigo de volta, assim como era para ela ter suas senshis por perto. Finalmente podia dizer que o Shitennou estava completo e se fazia seu marido feliz, a fazia feliz também.

* * *

A perspectiva de conhecer pessoas sempre deixava Kyle nervoso, ainda mais sozinho. Aiya havia avisado que tinha um trabalho importante em cima da hora, na verdade, ela era o maior motivo pelo qual ele estava chegando atrasado ao aniversário da filha do amigo. Suspirou e conferiu o endereço estampado no convite mais uma vez, parando em frente a uma casa de portão baixo e branco, segurou o embrulho nos braços desajeitadamente e apertou a campainha um pouco desconfiado. Esperou pouco até ver Mamoru se aproximar com uma menina de cabelos róseos no colo e vir em sua direção.

- Kyle! – Puxou a trava do portão. – Que bom que veio!

- Olá! – Acenou e encontrou os grandes olhos vermelhos de Chibiusa.

- Essa é minha Chibiusa, diga "olá" para o tio Kyle, filha. – Colocou-a no chão.

- Olá, tio Kyle! – A voz doce saiu acompanhada de um sorriso meigo.

- Olá, pequena, isso é pra você. – Abaixou até a altura da maninea e entregou a ela uma caixa com embrulho branco e uma fita rosa que ela rasgou sem dó.

- Um pégaso! – Exclamou puxando o bicho de pelúcia de dentro da embalagem. – É lindo, obrigada! – Saiu correndo com o brinquedo na mão.

- Ela adora pégasos. – Afirmou Mamoru.

- Então acho acertei. – Acenou para a garota entrando na casa, ela parecia muito menor para uma menininha de dez anos, daria uns quatro ou cinco para ela facilmente.

- Mas venha! – Fez sinal para que ele entrasse. – Onde está Aiya? Ela não viria?

- Bem... – Abaixou os olhos sem emoção. – Ela não pode vir.

- Sinto muito. – Sentiu um imenso alívio, na verdade, quase visível em sua voz.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu genuinamente, sem notar. – Os rapazes estão aí?

- Estão!

O quintal da casa emprestada dos pais de Usagi estava completamente enfeitado com tons de rosa e branco, haviam brinquedos de festa e carrinhos de algodão doce e pipoca, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro e a música alegrava ainda mais o ambiente festivo. Kyle não via uma festa assim desde que irmã mais nova havia feito 12 anos. Olhou para os lados e encontrou seus companheiros sentados juntos.

- Chegou o solteiro da festa! – Brincou Jun dando leves tapinhas na mesa.

- Não brinque com isso, Jun, ele tem uma namorada! – Zachary repreendeu sabendo das reais intenções do loiro.

- Sim, ela apenas não pode vir. – Kyle respondeu divertido.

- É apenas uma piada, Zach. – Masato retornou a brincadeira. – Também fomos abandonados por nossas mulheres, estão todas lá em cima olhando o novo ultrassom de Ami, por isso Zach está tão nervoso.

- Falou o cara que, quando Makoto estava grávida, faltava carregá-la no colo. – Desdenhou Zach.

- E você não carrega Ami? – Masato riu mais abertamente.

Conversaram e riram alguns minutos, na verdade, zombaram um do outro mutualmente arrancando risadas conjuntas. Masato levantou para ajudar a filha, de apenas quatro anos, a se levantar de uma queda acidental o que deu a deixa para conversa parar e Kyle levantar e procurar um banheiro, apontado por Mamoru como estando do lado de dentro. Parou na sala vazia procurando pelo corredor que levaria até o cômodo, girou os calcanhares para o seu destino encontrando grandes olhos azuis fitando-o incrédulos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Minako, com certeza, estava surpresa.

- A garota do café! – Também olhou assustado e quase engasgou nas próprias palavras.

- Não... Espera... O quê? Licença! – Saiu da frente dele e acelerou o passo para o andar de cima, buscando Usagi. – Usa... Usa... Usa... Onde você está?

- Mina? – A voz de Usagi soou atrás da guardiã, que estava com a cabeça pra dentro do quarto de Chibiusa.

- Por que diabos ele está aqui? – Só conseguiu ser direta puxando a amiga pra dentro do cômodo.

- Oh... Droga! – Deu um tapa na própria testa. - Sabia que havia esquecido de avisar alguém.

- Como assim "avisar"?

- Bom, Mamo-chan encontrou-o há uns dois meses e eles viraram melhores amigos outra vez. Eu achei que era importante pra ele tê-lo de volta, mesmo que ele não se lembre de absolutamente nada. - Coçava o topo da cabeça.

- Dois meses? – Levantou a voz. – Dois meses e você me avisa hoje?

- Eu achei que não era tão importante, sabe... – Bateu com o indicador no queixo repetidas vezes. - Mas as outras sabem!

- Cabeça de vento... – Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Vou agir naturalmente, nada está acontecendo.

- Ele está lindo, não é? – A loira de odangos deu uma cutucadinha com o cotovelo na amiga.

- Não diga mais nada! – Segurou Usagi pelo braço corando fortemente com a afirmação.

Minako respirou fundo e voltou para o ambiente da festa puxando a amiga. Um garotinho de cabelos bem escuros puxou a sua saia e fez um pequeno pedido em seu ouvido, que ela afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu para o menino fazendo um aceno para que ele esperasse. As loiras estavam indo em direção a mesa de doces, quando foram interceptadas por Kyle.

- Você! – Ele parou de frente para Mina. – Ainda não me deixou redimir-me pela camisa.

- Com licença. – Usagi cantarolou e saiu de fininho, sendo completamente ignorada pelo casal.

- Não foi nada. – Ele podia até ser outro cara, mas tinha a mesma mania de redenção do seu passado, isso ele tinha.

- Por favor, eu não vou viver em paz! – Implorou.

- Certo, traga-me um algodão-doce.

- O quê?

- Um algodão-doce! – Apontou para o carrinho rosa, guiado por um rapaz com um macacão de mesmo tom, onde crianças formavam uma fila.

Kyle olhou incrédulo e viu a expressão séria da garota, acabou entrando na fila com as crianças, o que fez Minako começar a rir colocando a mão na boca quando ele voltou com o cone enfeitado com uma espiral cintilante cheio do açúcar fofo e rosa.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você realmente foi. – Ela sorriu enfiando um pedaço do doce na boca. – Achei que iria recusar, dívida paga. – Passou a língua pelos lábios tirando o excesso de açúcar colorido.

- Sério? – Corou ao notar: loira, olhos azuis e aquele movimento foi sexy, inocente, mas sexy. – Não acredito ter pagado nada com um algodão doce que me foi de graça.

- Já disse, não tem problema, não era uma camisa nova de qualquer jeito.

- É sério...

- Certo, lhe ligo, tenho seu cartão. – Entregou um pedaço de algodão para ele. – À propósito, Kyle, sou Minako Aino.

- Tia Mina. – Um garoto de cabelos escuros puxou a barra do seu vestido. – Agora você pode?

- Claro, querido. – Ela agarrou a mãozinha do menino e foi puxada. – Até mais! – Acenou para o homem.

- É uma prazer, senhorita Aino! – Acenou de volta vendo-a se afastar.

Ela estava com uma multidão de crianças em volta que a pediram para cantar. Sua voz projetou-se pelo jardim enquanto os pequenos escutavam em silêncio, aquilo soava para Kyle, muito familiar. O prateado observou a canção por alguns minutos e voltou para a mesa onde os amigos se encontravam anteriormente.

- Nossa, vocês conversaram bastante. – Zachary indagou sobre a interação repentina dos dois. - Você já conhecia a Mina?

- Na verdade, eu derrubei café nela há algum tempo, mas não sabia seu nome. – Saiu do transe ao observá-la. – Ela me pediu um algodão doce para me redimir.

- Ela é realmente muito bonita, não é? – Jun torceu os lábios em diversão. – Acho estranho ela ainda estar solteira... – Recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas bem dada por Zach.

- Ela é bonita, sim... – Kyle desviou o olhar.

- Minako parece um anjo. – Masato bebericou refrigerante em seu copo de plástico, ignorando a dor de Jun. - Lembro que há alguns anos ela arrumou um namorado que dizia que ela era a própria encarnação da deusa do amor.

- Makoto sabe que você diz essas coisas de uma de suas melhores amigas? – Jun voltou ao tom zombeteiro.

- Quer outra cotovelada? – O moreno olhou desafiador e brincalhão para o amigo.

- De qualquer forma, foi uma surpresa encontrá-la aqui. – Voltou seu olhar para a mulher cercada de crianças.

Kyle fora apresentado as demais mulheres da festa, além de as esposas dos amigos, conhecera as outers e podia jurar que recebera um olhar bem analítico e desafiador de Haruka.

O olhar voou pela festa e o fotógrafo mal conseguia se concentrar, nem mesmo a conversa dos amigos parecia interessante, ele apenas seguia a loira com os olhos. Nele habitava um sentimento de algo quente e acolhedor sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, sempre que ela sorria ou acenava ele desviava e balançava a cabeça, foi necessária uma força absurda para trazer Aiya de volta aos seus pensamentos. Achou melhor ir embora assim que cantaram os parabéns.

Deitou em seu quarto e pegou o celular discando o número de Aiya, que só caía na caixa de mensagens. Fechou os olhos e lembrou de Minako Aino, a garota do café e, agora, do algodão-doce. Ela era atraente, muito atraente, mas ele tinha Aiya, que não aparecia há dias, mas ele queria casar-se com ela, ele estava pronto pra isso. Ou pelo menos, ele pensava que estava.

Não muito longe dali, Minako havia chegado em casa mais feliz que o habitual e tinha se decidido de que tudo era um sinal: o café, o algodão doce, o encontro inesperado, ele ter se tornado amigo de Mamoru tão rapidamente. Kunzite estava vivo e ela não deixaria seu amor fugir por entre os dedos outra vez, ele havia prometido, não era?

Depois de passar por uma semana sonhadora, a loira sacou o celular da bolsa e ligou para ele.

- Kyle Matsui, no que posso ajudar? – Sua voz era bem séria ao telefone.

- Oi Kyle, é Mina. – Recebeu um longo silêncio. – Minako Aino!

- Ah sim! – Atrapalhou-se com uma foto que editava no computador. – Senhorita Aino!

- Está livre amanhã?

- Bem... Eu tenho de me encontrar com Aiya. – Afirmou calmo, haviam exatas três semanas que não via a namorada. – Mas domingo estarei tranquilo, não haverá jogo e Aiya estará ocupada.

- Oh... – Cochichou tristemente. – Bem, domingo está ótimo...

- Então, onde a levo? – Sua voz continuava séria.

- Aonde quiser, você me deve. – Ainda tinha um toque de decepção ao projetar as palavras.

- Salvarei seu número, lhe ligo sábado, até mais!

- Até! – Desligou o celular e voltou a contemplar o outdoor do café onde tudo havia começado.

Era quase dez da noite de sábado quando Mina sentiu o celular vibrar debaixo do travesseiro, olhou nervosa para o visor até as letras desembaçarem e fazerem algum sentido.

- K... Y... Le... – Os olhos arregalaram e ela clicou no botão verde. – Kyle!

- Alô? – A voz masculina do outro lado da linha estava bem confusa com o grito. – Aino?

- Sim, é ela. – Voltou ao tom normal.

- Desculpe ligar tão tarde, estou no banheiro de um restaurante, na verdade. – Riu sem graça. – Posso buscá-la amanhã cedo?

- Quão cedo?

- Pela manhã, às 10:00. – Continuou. – Há um parque que eu quero conhecer.

- Tudo bem.

- Mande seu endereço por mensagem! – Terminou.

- Certo, até mais! – Desligou, digitou a mensagem e dormiu um sono gostoso, pela primeira vez sem sonhos de um passado distante.

* * *

_**N/A: Yay!  
Capítulo longo, né?  
Gente, minha intenção não é fazer uma fic gigante, que fique claro. Por isso as coisas vão desenrolar um pouco rápido, certo?  
Espero que gostem e aguardo os reviews! 3**_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Quitando a Dívida

_Kyle = Kunzite _  
_Zachary = Zoisite _  
_Jun = Jadeite _  
_Masato = Nephrite_

_Lembrete básico :v _

* * *

**Capítulo 3 -**** Quitando a Dívida**

Minako vestiu-se com um macacão largo e uma regata simples, adicionou algumas pulseiras, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo alto e desceu para esperar o homem. Em poucos minutos o carro preto parou e revelou Kyle no banco do motorista fazendo sinal para ela entrar.

– Bom dia! – Cumprimentou enquanto entrava no banco do passageiro na frente.

– Olá, senhorita Aino! – Ele sorriu para ela.

– Olha, se quiser que isso funcione, me chame de "Mina", certo? – Fechou o cinto de segurança em torno de si. – Eu não chamo você de "Senhor Matsui". – Desenhou aspas no ar.

– Posso tentar. – Acelerou o veículo e riu. Realmente, ela sempre o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Algo inexplicável deixou o clima pesado, - talvez ambos se deram que conta de que estavam saindo como completos estranhos e que parecia um encontro - não conseguiam manter uma conversa até chegarem no parque. O local era calmo, a brisa batia suave e o sol frio da manhã passava por entre as folhas das árvores timidamente. Começaram a caminhar pela trilha sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

– Então... – A loira começou. – Mamoru disse que você não é de Tóquio.

– Sim, eu morava em Osaka. – Olhou pra cima.

– E como era lá?

– Comum. - Fez um gesto com os ombros. - Eu trabalhava em meus estúdio, em casa mesmo. Apesar de morar sozinho, estava sempre com meus pais e minha irmã mais nova.

– E você não sente falta deles? - Chutou uma pedra no caminho.

– Sinto, claro.

– Então, qual o motivo de você ter vindo?

– Aiya me disse para vir, disse que seria bom pra mim.

– E está sendo? - Jogou os braços atrás da cabeça, continuando a caminhada lenta.

– Até que sim. No início não tanto, pois Aiya não pode estar comigo e eu era só, mas conheci os rapazes. – Riu de lado. – Digamos que tornou a cidade mais suportável.

– Entendo. – Olhou pro céu e parou na frente dele, apontando um pequeno quiosque de sorvete italiano. – Que tal um sorvete?

– Só se eu puder pagar. – Argumentou.

– É claro que é você quem vai pagar! - Sorriu marota.

Serviram-se das casquinhas e sentaram em uma mesa para dois ao lado. Falaram sobre o emprego e as responsabilidades, tão casualmente que nem pareciam os líderes de outro tempo.

– E Aiya não se importa de você sair com outra garota? – O assunto foi puxado.

– E seu namorado, também não? – Retrucou.

– Se eu tivesse um, talvez. – Articulou mostrando a mão sem anel de compromisso.

– Aiya não liga muito, desde que estejamos bem.

– Nossa... – Mina riu. – Acho que eu estaria arrancando os cabelos!

– Não faça isso, seu cabelo é realmente muito bonito!

– Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo do seu, raspado assim não há como avaliar. – Mordeu a casquinha.

– Eu costumava usá-lo comprido. – Passou a mão livre na cabeça.

– Imagino que deva ficar ótimo. – _"Eu sei que fica ótimo!"_, pensou.

– Bom, eu simplesmente não podia aguentar Aiya alisando meu cabelo. – Disse tranquilamente. – Era como se...

– Se... – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas com interesse.

– Certo, mas não me chame de maluco. – Soltou um riso leve. – É como se ela não pudesse, quer dizer... me incomodava, é uma sensação estranha.

– Nem acho tão estranho. – Um sorriso brilhante tomou conta de seu rosto. – Às vezes tenho a mesma impressão, mas aí é uma questão de estar com alguém.

– Como exatamente?

– Não posso arrancar minha boca fora como você faz com seu cabelo, entende? – Enrolou um fio dourado no dedo. – Então, não beijo muitos caras.

– Faz sentido pra mim. – Trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

Levantaram a voltaram a andar pelo parque. Foram em um velho pedalinho, o que fez com que Mina quase caíssem dentro do lago ao se empolgar, sendo salva por Kyle. Almoçaram cachorro-quente – ideia dela - em um quiosque à beira do lago e encontraram músicos de rua que ficaram impressionados com o timbre da loira cantando junto deles, também viram um mímico e os dois tentavam adivinhar o que ele fazia. Alugaram uma bicicleta para dois, deram algumas voltas e quando o sol estava indo embora sentaram-se na grama, exaustos.

– Vem aqui! – Ela puxou o escandaloso celular alaranjado da bolsa. – Sorria!

– Está brincando? – Balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

– Vamos, logo! – Puxou-o para perto. – Diga "_Selfie_"!

– Selfie? – Riu interrogativo quando ouviu o som de click vindo do celular e Mina já o virando para ver a foto.

– Ficou ótima! – Mostrou pra ele.

– Você ficou ótima, olhe para mim! – Apontou. – Odeio fotos minhas!

– Você está sorrindo e está muito bonito, de verdade! – Brincou. – Podemos tentar outra, se quiser.

– Não! – Sorriu de lado. – Você está muito bem nessa e eu sou melhor atrás das lentes, de qualquer forma!

– Vou enviar pra você. – Apertou o botãozinho em forma de envelope na tela sobre a foto.

– Recebida. – Colocou a mão no bolso quando o celular apitou e puxou o aparelho. – Você é bastante fotogênica, de verdade!

– Obrigada! – A senshi suspirou, deitando-se na grama. - Me sinto com dezesseis anos outra vez.

– Aos dezesseis eu não tinha nada na cabeça. - Ele a acompanhou, deitando ao seu lado.

– Eu sonhava em ser famosa, na verdade.

– Como?

– Modelo, atriz, cantora... Ser famosa, eu até chegava a perseguir ídolos. – Olhou pro céu. – Era meu sonho.

– E por que você não seguiu?

– Eu não podia... – Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Haviam outras coisas que eram prioridade para mim.

– Tenho certeza de que você seria uma ótima _idol_. – Continuou com o olhar no céu. – Não perde em nada para muitas delas, eu posso afirmar.

– Você está sendo gentil! – Virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

– Eu me diverti muito. – Ele devolveu o olhar simpático.

– Você fica muito só, não é? – Continuou o contato visual.

– Aiya nunca aceitaria vir comigo aqui.

– Como não?

– Ela detestaria almoçar cachorro-quente e andar à pé por horas. – Permitiu-se enrolar um punhado dos cabelos loiros de Mina nas mãos, inconsciente.

– Ela está perdendo uma oportunidade única de se divertir. – Virou o rosto para cima e contemplou o céu. – Adoro essa cor laranja quando o sol se põe.

O ex-shitennou contemplou a expressão da mulher enquanto ela olhava sonhadora para o céu. O azul de seus olhos era diferente do azul dos olhos de Aiya, um azul vivo e aconchegante, como se só ela fosse capaz de ter aquele tom que refletia o céu escurecendo, sentiu algo familiar e apaixonado em seu peito de novo. O sol foi embora, as luzes do parque foram acesas e ela se levantou, os cabelos dela, antes nas mãos de Kyle, deslizaram como seda entre seus dedos e ele encontrou uma Mina olhando divertida para ele ainda deitado.

– Bem... Hora de ir, certo? – Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

– Vamos. – Sentiu um pulso elétrico ao tocarem as mãos.

Por algum motivo, quando ele finalmente estava de pé, pararam sem palavras frente a frente, Mina viu ali traços de um antigo relacionamento e tentou procurar na expressão dele algum sinal de que ele havia se lembrado. Kyle ainda mantinha o mesmo sentimento nostálgico e confuso enquanto sentia o toque suave da mão de Minako na sua, isso era tão errado, tão maluco. Ele soltou a mão da dela e fez menção de levar até o rosto de marfim de expressão incógnita, mas seu celular tocou e toda a magia criada ali havia se quebrado.

– Alô? – Puxou o telefone do bolso rapidamente. – Não, ainda não. Estarei em casa logo, ligo pra você depois.

– Aiya? – A loira juntou as mãos na frente do corpo.

– Sim. – Respondeu casualmente.

– Vamos, então? – Moldou um falso sorriso.

Entraram no carro comentando algo sobre um bêbado que quase abraçou Minako no caminho, o que acabou trazendo o assunto sobre histórias da faculdade. Sobre quando ela ficou tão louca que acordou no dia seguinte ao lado de um cara bem quente e nu que afirmou que ela desmaiara antes de fazer qualquer coisa, quando ela organizou a festa de sua fraternidade e acabou escorregando na mesa e quebrando um braço tentando pendurar enfeites nas paredes. Ele acabou por contar que já havia feito uma corrida pelado, havia beijado uma garota com o apelido de "Takara Sebosa" em um momento de embriaguez e uma aposta, e participado de uma competição pra ver quem bebia mais cerveja, o que acabou nele dormindo em cima do próprio vômito.

– Ai que nojento! – Gargalhou gostosamente jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Não tanto quanto beijar a Takara! – Balançou a cabeça fingindo um arrepio. – Acredite em mim, ela fedia, tinha dentes tortos e muitas dobras e suor entre elas! – Torceu o nariz.

– Você é nojento! – Abriu a boca e pontou o dedo indicador para dentro, fingindo que ia vomitar.

– O pior foi aguentá-la me perseguindo pelo campus nas semanas seguintes! – Olhou pro lado vendo aquele sorriso branco e genuíno quando parou o carro.

– Bem, a história sobre seu grande amor estava ótima, mas acho que estou entregue! – Mina apontou seu prédio. – Boa noite!

– Boa noite, senhorita! – Acenou, dando ênfase a palavra "senhorita" em tom brincalhão.

– Obrigada pelo dia! – Virou para puxar a tranca do carro.

– Minako! – Chamou antes que ela pudesse destravar a porta.

– O quê? – Virou-se esperançosa.

– Você me deixaria lhe fotografar? – O convite foi bem direto.

– Hein? – Sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

– Sabe, eu estou montando um portfólio de técnicas em fotos monocromáticas. – Coçou a cabeça desengonçado. - Você disse que era seu sonho ser modelo, então... Poderia me ajudar?

– Bem, eu não sou bem uma modelo, mas acho que tudo bem. – Riu sem graça, aquela oportunidade era única.

– Você é bonita como uma modelo, isso eu garanto.

– Oh... – Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

– Então eu ligo pra você, certo?

– Pode ser! – Dessa vez ela saiu do carro e abaixou-se até o vidro aberto. – Boa noite, Kyle!

– Boa noite! – Acenou e esperou até loira atravessar a porta de vidro do edifício onde ela morava.

* * *

**N/A: Mal a demora, galera, fim de semestre me matando! **  
**Enfim... férias! **  
**Sailor Moon Crystal está chegando! ****Quem também está empolgado? **

**Eu estou a mil! SUPER ansiosa! *O***


	4. Capítulo 4 - Jogo

_Kyle = Kunzite _  
_Zachary = Zoisite _  
_Jun = Jadeite _  
_Masato = Nephrite_

_Como sempre: Só pra lembrar-lhes 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 -**** Jogo**

Minako estava debruçada sobre um processo, a luz do dia ia se despedindo pela janela do escritório, aos poucos, fazendo o letreiro do café do lado de fora refletir sobre a mesa e avisar que era hora de ir embora. A loira esticou os braços e reclinou o corpo sobre o encosto da cadeira, sentindo a coluna dar leves estalos e mirou a janela: era impossível não sorrir para aquele letreiro.

Desde o dia em que havia saído com Kyle, haviam ficado muito próximos. Ele enviava mensagens de textos durante todo o dia, algumas vezes se ligavam durante a noite e trocavam a programação da TV por uma conversa de horas. Além disso, escontravam-se esporadicamente depois que Kyle descobrira onde Mina trabalhava, há poucas quadras de um dos estúdios que utilizava.

Para Minako não era nenhum esforço encontra-lo ou conversar com ele, por mais que tendesse a manter distância na maior parte do tempo, era maravilhoso tê-lo por perto e como bônus, os pesadelos haviam acabado depois que ele havia voltado tudo tinha ficado tão bom novamente, ou pelo menos quase.

Juntou os arquivos em uma pasta de papel pardo, voltou a colocar o terninho no corpo e fechava o primeiro botão quando o celular começou a vibrar sobre a mesa, Mina olhou para o visor e sorriu timidamente antes de apertar o botãozinho verde do aparelho.

- Alô? – Colocou o celular no ouvido.

- Hey, Mina! – A voz masculina do outro lado estava bem animada.

- Kyle, o que foi? Não esperou nem eu chegar em casa hoje! – Disse em tom brincalhão.

- Você não vai pra casa hoje! – Respondeu desafiador.

- Como não?

- Você vem comigo. – Mudou o celular de uma orelha para a outra, mantendo a mão livre no volante do carro.

- Mas Kyle, hoje não é noite do boliche? – O verdadeiro motivo para a desculpa, estava em sua atual situação, com roupas de trabalho.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Não parecia haver nada errado, ela continuava maravilhosa.

- Como não?

- Eu explico depois, agora desça que não há vaga na frente do maldito prédio onde você trabalha! – Desligou sem esperar por resposta.

Kyle puxou o freio de mão e esperou alguns minutos até ouvir o clique da porta do carro e ver a mulher sentar-se casualmente no banco.

- É bom que isso valha a pena! – Torceu a boca fingindo reprovação.

- "Oi", pra você também! – Girou a chave do carro.

- Então, já que você está me sequestrando... Pra onde vamos?

- Sequestrando não, você entrou no carro sozinha. – Virou a cabeça para ela.

- Eu tinha escolha? – Revirou os olhos.

- Não. – Riu e voltou a olhar para a rua.

- Ainda não respondeu: Onde vamos? – Olhou para os lados.

- Aiya viajou, Ami está no fim de sua gestação, Zach desistiu de sair. – Dirigia tranquilamente pelas ruas de Tóquio. - Eu queria fazer algo hoje, vamos para um bar!

- Me sinto lisonjeada por ter sido sua última opção.

- O Happy Hour é por minha conta, se isso te faz mais feliz. – Parou o carro na frente de um pequeno letreiro que piscava alternando entre as frases "Happy Hour" e "Dose dupla".

O ambiente era como o de qualquer lugar normal no fim de uma noite qualquer de semana. Local parcialmente escurecido, tendo a maior parte de sua luz amarela e opaca jogada para a bancada, onde bancos altos e sem encosto eram dispostos lado a lado dando vista direta para o barman, a prateleira repleta de bebidas variadas e letreiros iluminados de propagandas _vintage_. Haviam também muitas mesas, com grandes cadeiras de estofamente em couro – ou imitação deste, não dava para saber. - A música de batida contínua também fazia parte do ambiente e chegava a incomodar um pouco, mas nada que atrapalhasse a interação de qualquer pessoa ali.

O casal entrou aos risos por piadas sem sentido e, escolheram como parada a bancada, sentando-se lado a lado, como velhos amigos fariam depois de um dia cheio de trabalho. Kyle olhou para o barman mostrando dois dedos, o que indicava claramente seu pedido de dois copos do chopp gelado sendo servido para todos os lugares.

- Isso explica por que você paga hoje! – Brincou. – Dois pelo preço de um!

- Não disse quanto, eu disse que pagaria. – Sorriu de lado e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então, Aiya está aonde dessa vez? – Iniciou o primeiro gole ao ser servida com o copo do líquido amarelo e gelado.

- Ela foi para França. – Deu de ombros. – Um desfile de um estilista que não lembro o nome.

- Você trabalha com isso e não sabe o nome?

- Eu não presto muita atenção, odeio fotos desse tipo, mas como eu preciso de dinheiro...

- Correção: Você não precisa de dinheiro, sua família já tem o bastante por você.

- Eu prefiro não depender deles, embora eu admita que a influência me ajudou bastante a chegar onde cheguei.

- Ao menos você é sincero, mas acho suas fotos fantásticas!

- O que me lembra que você faz parte de um projeto meu. – Olhou para o copo de Chopp já vazio. – Ainda não me deixou lhe fotografar.

- Já disse que basta me dizer quando, está tudo bem. – Terminou de beber do seu próprio copo. – Acho que temos copos vazios aqui, né?

- Concordo plenamente! – E apontou para o copo e o barman.

- E o carro?

- Táxi? – Argumentou como se fosse óbvio.

Kyle observou Minako contar sobre sua vida nos momentos seguintes, ele havia decorado muitos dos trejeitos que a loira tinha depois das últimas semanas. Quando ela gargalhava, ela jogava a cabeça pra trás; Quando prestava atenção, ela mordia a unha do dedo indicador, porém, sem quebrá-la; Gostava de olhar pra cima quando falava algo vergonhoso e enrolar o cabelo nos dedos ao mesmo tempo; Ao contar algo, sempre gesticulava com as mãos e tinha uma mania tranquila de dar "soquinhos" no ombro dele toda vez que pegava no seu pé.

Mina também observava que por mais que aquela fosse uma nova vida, ele ainda matinha muitas das manias de anteriormente. O mesmo sorriso de lado, o mesmo tom de deboche e as brincadeiras altamente provocativas e dominantes. Até mesmo a forma como os olhos pareciam duros quando ele se concentrava em algo, era a mesma e era o suficiente para fazer seu coração praticamente bater mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo querer parar.

Já era o terceiro como de Minako e, claro, aquilo a fazia mais risonha, além de ficar com a língua um pouco mais solta do que o normal.

- Então vocês são amigas desde o ensino fundamental? – Estava realmente impressionado.

- Sim, nos conhecemos com 14 anos e nunca nos separamos mais.

- Usagi e Mamoru estão juntos esse tempo todo, caramba! – Era ainda mais impressionante. – Não consigo me imaginar tanto tempo com alguém!

- É... – Suspirou pesadamente.

- Quer dizer, como ele sabia que seria a pessoa perfeita se nenhum dos dois conheceu outras pessoas?

- Não é bem assim, acho que eles tiveram muitas chances de ter seu amor provado. – Se exaltou um pouco e percebeu. – Quer dizer, Usagi teve muitas chances de trocá-lo e ele também... Só eles sabem pelo que tiveram de passar...

- Como assim, atritos? – Notou a pequena falta de paciência da loira.

- Ah... É complicado. – Analisou a figura do seu lado pensativa. – Mas eles foram feitos um para o outro e é isso que importa.

- Certo, vamos parar de falar dos outros, tá? – Deu um sorriso muito compreensivo.

- Desculpe por isso. – Colocou um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Era péssimo falar sobre relacionamentos felizes. Na verdade, era muito bom que seus reis estivessem bem e visse que seu amor pela eternidade dava certo, mas lembrava ela mesma de que seu destino fosse só lutar por eles. Afinal, havia o dever marcado em seu próprio destino e Ace já havia dito isso, por mais que Kunzite estivesse parado na sua frente naquele exato momento.

O homem viu uma expressão diferente daquela que estava acostumado no rosto de Minako. Os olhos, aquele mar azul que ele jurava que não existia tom igual no mundo, estavam fixos dentro do copo de Chopp, seu rosto estava sério e ele não entendia que tipo de ferida ela poderia ter tocado ao citar o relacionamento de Usagi e Mamoru. Começou a especular que, talvez, Minako tivera algo com o marido da amiga, mesmo sendo loucura.

- Então... – Tentou quebrar o silêncio. – O que acha de fazermos um jogo?

- Jogo? – Recuperou o mesmo semblante calmo de anteriormente.

- Chama-se duas verdades e uma mentira. – Apoiou os dois braços sobre a bancada. – Um de nós diz duas verdades e uma mentira e o outro tem que adivinhar qual a mentira.

- Hm... – Olhou com interesse. – Parece divertido, você começa.

- Estava na esperança de ser você! – Soltou uma pequena risada, vendo que tinha reestabelecido o clima normal. – Eu usei meu cabelo comprido durante toda a adolescência, Tentei ser militar quando tinha 18 anos e odeio minha família.

- A última é mentira! – Acusou e viu uma expressão de aceitação no rosto dele. – Você ama seus pais e vive falando da sua irmã, essa foi fácil. Mas... Serviço militar, sério?

- Eu achava que eu teria talento pra isso, mas meu pai me proibiu. – Deu de ombros.

- É claro, "General Kyle". – Desenhou aspas no ar, fazia tanto sentido.

- É sua vez. – Apontou o dedo pra frente, desafiando-a.

- Meu primeiro beijo foi aos 13 anos com um garoto de gangue, eu pinto meu cabelo, tenho uma carta de felicitações que Ami me deu por entrar na faculdade.

- Difícil... – Olhou desconfiado. – Mas acho que a primeira.

- Argh! – Fez cara de nojo e pegou no próprio cabelo. – Acha mesmo que eu pinto o cabelo?

- Não, mas entre essa e beijar um garoto de gangue... – Viu a expressão divertida no rosto dela. – Ai meu Deus... Você realmente beijou um garoto de gangue?

- Saitou era um menino muito gentil! - Argumentou enquanto corava levemente. – Mas foi apenas um beijo, só.

- Adolescentes... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu detesto calor, branco e cinza são minhas cores favoritas e eu estou incerto se quero pedir Aiya em casamento.

- Oh... – Olhou para o chão tendo quase certeza da resposta correta. – A última. – Concluiu bem baixo.

- É... – Passou uma das mãos pelo próprio pescoço e esfregou. – Está certa.

- Eu namorei o dono de uma loja de fliperama e participei de concurso de talentos. – Buscou os olhos acinzentados, seu coração disparou ao notar que ela a olhava muito curioso. – Eu o beijaria agora.

Os olhos de Kyle arregalaram-se em surpresa enquanto Minako ainda mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para o chão, ciente de que havia acabado de dizer algo muito imprudente.

O prateado não conseguia entender por que, mas seus impulsos o fizeram tocar o rosto da mulher mais uma vez e olhá-la profundamente, como naquela tarde no parque. Mais uma vez aquela sensação nostálgica que ele não sabia de onde vinha o atingira no meio do peito. Se aproximou o máximo que pode, indo contra todos os seus princípios, tomando por uma sensação tão arrebatadora.

- Todas verdades. – Disse com a respiração quente tocando os ouvidos de Minako.

- Kyle... – A respiração prendeu na garganta.

Àquela altura, ambos estavam um pouco alterados pelo álcool e mal acreditavam no estavam dizendo. Minako quase desfaleceu de tão acelerado que seu coração batia só de sentir a mão dele sobre sua bochecha, piorou com o arrepiou que a voz rouca provocou tão perto de seu ouvido. A senshi estava como uma estátua na cadeira e mal pode se mover ou lutar quando os lábios de Kyle tocaram os seus.

A loira correspondeu ao beijo de uma forma tão rápida e necessitada que mal tiveram tempo para respirar, mas ainda estavam no meio do bar, na frente de muita gente.

Kyle a puxou pela mão e foi para o lado de fora, entraram no primeiro carro de táxi que ele encontrou estacionado do lado de fora, Minako só teve um momento muito rápido para indicar ao homem o endereço de seu apartamento antes de ter sido tomada por outro beijo. Mal se deram conta e á estavam dentro do apartamento com Minako, com o corpo dele pesando sobre o dela sobre o sofá azul.

Ali não havia ninguém e eles não precisavam ter pudores. As roupas tornaram-se tão desnecessárias que em instantes Kyle pode, enfim, tomar o pescoço, o busto, os seios e cada extensão de Minako para si. Ela, por sua vez, podia beijá-lo sem pudor, percorrer com as unhas o peitoral exposto, lhe morder a orelha e apertar os dedos por sua nuca – onde em outra vida enroscava os dedos em cabelos de prata. Era bom saber que até mesmo seu gosto não mudara depois de séculos.

Uma forte luz vinha janela e atrapalhou a vista de Minako, piscou diversas vezes antes de se acostumar com a claridade. Sentou na cama, coçou os olhos e esticou braços, jogando-se no colchão novamente, ia voltar a dormir até notar os olhos de prata esbugalhados olhando-a.

- Ai meu Deus... – Puxou o lençol ao notar que estava completamente nua. – Kyle!

- Acho que bebemos um pouco demais na noite anterior... – Ele se levantou envergonhado.

- Me desculpe! – Se levantou rapidamente e correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta com força.

- Hey, Mina... - Correu atrás dela. -Tá tudo bem, é sério! – Bateu na porta.

- Me desculpe, Kyle, mas... A gente não deveria ter feito isso. Você tem alguém, por Deus!

- E se há alguém errado, sou eu. – Continuou calmo. – Me deixei levar pela falta da Aiya e tudo mais... Eu lhe devo desculpas e não quero perder você, eu gosto de conversar com você e estar ao seu lado!

- Eu... – Abriu a porta novamente e o encarou. Ele realmente mostrava um sinal de culpa muito grande. – Olha, Kyle... Tá tudo bem, isso morre aqui, pode ser?

- Ainda vou poder fotografar você? – Sorriu sem graça.

- Oh droga... – Aquele sorriso a derretia. – Sim, vai.

- Nada aconteceu. – Levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Nada. – Concordou e sorriu sem graça.

O homem acariciou seu rosto tranquilamente, era como se algo gritasse dentro dele que poderia confiar em cada palavra que ela dizia. Ao olhar para Minako, agora, se havia alguma incerteza sobre a futura noiva, essa havia ficado ainda maior.

* * *

**N/A: E****u realmente queria escrever algo com o jogo das verdades/mentiras!**

**Não me batam, sério... Mina e Kyle realmente viraram quase que best friends forever, afinal, ele sente uma coisa nela e ela sabe quem ele é.**  
**Complicado, sim.**  
**Mas essa novela mexicana não vai acabar aqui :v**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Pedras

_Kyle = Kunzite _  
_Zachary = Zoisite _  
_Jun = Jadeite _  
_Masato = Nephrite_

_E vou escrever isso sempre até o dia em que não precisar mais, ou seja: nunca -q_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 - Pedras_**

Kyle havia tentado ocupar a cabeça nos minutos seguintes e concluiu que a melhor forma de fazê-lo era, em primeiro lugar, trocando o lençol desajeitadamente amarrado na cintura por suas calças – jogadas no chão de qualquer jeito – e colocando a roupa de cama de volta no lugar. Julgou, também, ser interessante sair do quarto depois de arrumá-lo e acabou sentado no sofá na pequena sala de estar, onde, inclusive, havia encontrado a camiseta preta que usava na noite anterior e seus sapatos. O homem apoiou os cotovelos nos próprios joelhos e juntou as mãos abaixo do queixo, tentando parecer racional e lembrar-se de pelo menos metade das coisas que tinha feito na noite anterior, tudo era incomodo, inclusive a forte dor de cabeça, não lembrava de uma ressaca tão forte desde a sua festa de formatura.

Começou a observar cada canto do apartamento como se fizesse um caminho inteiro até o quarto, até porque, ele não se lembrava nem como os dois chegaram ali, mas se esforçando, conseguia obter flashes dos dois no mesmo sofá em que estava sentado naquele exato momento. E eram boas memórias recuperadas, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir para si mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente tentando manter o foco no cenário. Os olhos foram parar em uma pequena cômoda em uma parede no canto que por algum motivo o fez levantar.

Não havia nada de especial no móvel, apenas alguns porta-retratos, – com fotos do que ele julgou serem os pais da garota e fotos com as amigas que ele já conhecia como esposas dos seus próprios amigos. – um livro de capa dura que trazia fotos de paisagens naturais ao redor do mundo e uma caixa de música em prata envelhecida e manchada que, por motivos estranhos, causou curiosidade. Quando ele abriu não havia som, mas uma pedra rosa e translúcida cuidadosamente alojada no forro de cetim azul escuro. Tocou a superfície lisa e fria do objeto e sentiu uma pontada terrível na cabeça. Uma imagem desfocada de um cenário branco – o qual ele não soube definir – passou rapidamente pela sua visão.

- Maldita ressaca! – Levou uma das mãos à têmpora.

- Kyle, você está bem? – Minako estava saindo do quarto quando o viu tontear e adiantou-se apara apoiá-lo.

- Ah... Sim, eu acho que bebi demais, só isso. – Ergueu o corpo se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Certo, sente-se no sofá, pelo menos! – Olhou para trás e viu a caixinha aberta, o coração apertou e fechou a tampa de prata sem que ele percebesse.

- Então, Mina... – A dor de cabeça havia passado da mesma forma que veio. – Quer conversar sobre...

- O que aconteceu? – Completou a frase sentando-se ao lado dele.

- É. – Buscou o olhar dela, podia notar que ela sentia vergonha. – Mina, eu disse lá dentro e vou repetir: Não é sua culpa, está bem?

- Achei que tínhamos concordado que morreria ali.

- Concordamos, mas eu não quero que você pense que eu estou usando você ou algo semelhante. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Olha, eu sei que nada do que eu disser vai fazer soar como se eu fosse uma pessoa menos horrível, mas eu gosto de você e não queria estragar tudo, droga!

- Você está discutindo sozinho. – Jogou a cabeça para os lados e lançou ao prateado um sorriso compreensivo. – Eu já disse que está tudo bem e que nada aconteceu.

- Mina...

- Nem sei do que você está falando! – Levantou as duas mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Até eu esqueci. – Assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo que ela não iria querer falar sobre isso tão cedo.

- Quer tomar café? – Apontou para a cozinha. – Sei fazer waffles.

- Você não existe! – Balançou a cabeça e riu abertamente, não acreditava que ela estava fazendo piada com a situação.

Para Minako, a melhor alternativa depois do ocorrido foi simplesmente deixar Kyle ir embora depois do café, ligar no escritório dizendo que não se sentia bem e se jogar na cama para absorver – ou pelo menos tentar – as ações de noite anterior. Ela esteve com Kunzite, fazendo uma coisa que ela só tinha lembrança de milênios, havia o fraco cheiro dele em seus travesseiros e uma dor de cabeça horrível e o pior era não se lembrar de quase nada – ela nunca teve muito talento para beber, de qualquer forma –, ela queria morrer e ponderou bastante sobre levantar daquela cama, correr até o palácio de cristal e implorar de joelhos para Setsuna deixá-la passar pelos portões do tempo, não para consertar tudo, mas para avisar o seu eu do passado que poderia fazer tudo de novo estando sóbria, para pelo menos dizer que as lembranças valeriam à pena já que não havia esperança alguma de que se repetissem.

Jogou um travesseiro no próprio rosto tentando se desligar do mundo, mas o mundo não queria muito isso e sua campainha começou a tocar. Pensou em ignorar, mas depois da quarta vez foi impossível. Fez um pigarro como uma criança mimada antes de se levantar e ir até a porta.

- Minako Aino! – Usagi entrou no apartamento e andou de um lado para o outro animadamente. – É bom você se explicar muito bem, pois, eu não entendi por qual motivo você não me ligou!

- Usa... Do que você está falando? – Falou arrastada enquanto empurrava a porta de volta pro lugar.

- Do que eu estou falando? Do que... eu... estou... falando? – Soltou uma risadinha histérica bem "Usagi" de ser. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas hoje é dia de você dar o treinamento a Cere-Cere. Então, você não apareceu no palácio e eu liguei no seu escritório, a secretária disse que você não estava se sentindo bem e não foi trabalhar, eu fiquei preocupada e vim até aqui. Achei que você estivesse doente ou algo do tipo, afinal, você nunca deixou de dar nenhum treinamento ou de trabalhar, mas quando eu cheguei eu vi um certo cara de cabelo prateado sair do seu prédio! – Disse quase sem respirar entre as palavras.

- Usagi, me desculpe! – Levou uma das mãos a boca, realmente, tudo havia mexido com sua cabeça a esse ponto?

- Desculpe? – A rainha lunar jogou os braços em volta do pescoço da outra e começou a rir. – Deus, eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Agora ele volta pra guarda, Mamo-chan vai ficar tão feliz quando souber e...

- Ei, espera, calma! – Tentou afastar Usagi, sem muito sucesso. – Nós fizemos algo muito errado!

- Então vocês fizeram, é? – Semicerrou os olhos em deboche e olhou diretamente para ela.

- Estávamos bêbados! - Afastou a amiga e lhe lançou um olhar sério. – Olha, Usa, esquece isso.

- Mina... – Conhecia bem aquela expressão. – Vocês não...

- Ele ainda não lembra de nada. – Apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo até quase os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

- Mas ele vai se lembrar, não fique assim...

- Olha, Usa... – Suspirou pesadamente. – Eu achava que eu queria que ele se lembrasse, mas eu vi a culpa dele hoje, entende?

- Culpa do quê? – Era muito difícil ver o tom de voz com seriedade vindo dela. – Deus, você espera por Kunzite desde o Milênio de Prata, V-chan! O que há de errado?

- Kyle tem uma pessoa que é boa para ele e o faz muito feliz, eu vi como ele ficou chateado pelo que aconteceu. – Passou uma das mãos pela franja. – Eu tenho meus deveres e, olha só, eu faltei com eles hoje!

- Não mude de assunto...

- Ele não é Kunzite, ele é só uma sombra! – Voltou até a saída do apartamento e abriu a porta. – Se você não se importar, minha rainha, eu preciso sair para treinar uma futura guardiã, mesmo que com atraso.

- Não sei como você pode ser proclamada senshi do amor. – O tom de decepção Usagi fez bem enfático. – Dizer que ele é uma sombra é como dizer que tudo o que vivemos até hoje é uma mentira. Eu, Mamo-chan, as meninas... Tudo pelo que lutamos até hoje é uma sombra? O amor que você sente por ele, V-chan, é uma mentira?

- Por favor, majestade...

- Não precisa desse tom pomposo comigo, Venus! – Saiu batendo o pé pelo corredor. – Eu estou indo embora, já! – Virou-se desaparecendo escadas abaixo, sem ao menos se preocupar em chamar o elevador.

Minako sufocou o choro e a frustração. Ceres iria ter um treinamento realmente puxado naquela tarde.

* * *

Kyle não conseguira editar nem metade das fotos que pretendia. Nos últimos três dias, a imagem que surgira em sua mente quando tocara aquela pedra na casa de Mina o fizera perder o foco totalmente, como se já não fosse o suficiente ter feito o que tinha feito com ela. O que também o incomodava, mas bem menos do que ele achou que incomodaria. Era estranho, mas sentia uma culpa quase nula ao lembrar dos poucos momentos da noite em que ambos acabaram bêbados, a coisa só ficava realmente incomoda quando ele pensava em Aiya que, há essa altura, já não dava notícias.

Fechou o notebook em que trabalhava e respirou fundo, massageando a testa vagarosamente e pegou o celular, nenhuma mensagem de Minako o dia inteiro. O que era extremamente desconfortável, afinal, desde o dia em que saíram pela primeira vez trocavam inúmeras o dia inteiro.

- Certo, Kyle, você é um idiota! – Disse em voz alta, para si.

- Tenho que concordar, definitivamente!

- O que? – Olhou para o celular, de onde o som vinha. – Jun?

- Não, Samara Morgan! – Soltou um riso abafado. – Sete dias!

- Quando eu liguei pra você?

- Você não ligou, você me atendeu! – Recebeu um longo silêncio de volta. – Certo, você parece meio perturbado.

- Eu estou bem.

- Claro que está, você saiu do apartamento da Minako furtivamente! – Cantarolou a última parte como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Jun, eu... Ai merda! – Comelou a bater os dedos nervosamente sobre a mesa. – Como você soube?

- Em resumo: Usagi contou pra Rei.

- Mina contou para Usagi?

- Não, Usagi viu você sair de lá.

- Então você resolveu me ligar como uma velha fofoqueira?

- Não. – Jun realmente estava se divertindo com a situação. – Apenas dizer que... Estamos com você, quer conversar?

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. – Cortou. – Olhe, Jun, não entenda mal, mas... Eu prometi a Minako que isso não tinha acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu.

- Aconteceu.

- Era só isso que eu precisava saber. – Apertou os lábios. – Fica na boa e... Precisando conversar...

- Eu procuro por você, pode deixar.

- Na verdade, eu ia dizer para procurar a Mina, ela é melhor nessas coisas.

- É, ela é. – Desligou o celular e discou o número da garota logo em seguida.

Tentou três vezes até se dar conta de que ela deveria estar trabalhando. Olhou o relógio pendurado na parede do estúdio e levantou rápido, pegou a chave do carro e dirigiu pelas quadras rapidamente, driblando o trânsito de Tóquio. Kyle parou em frente ao prédio comercial e, por milagre, havia uma vaga onde ele conseguiu fazer a baliza perfeita. Saiu do veículo e encostou do lado do passageiro, em menos de um minuto a bela advogada estava lá, andando distraidamente pela rua. Ela teria conseguido chegar até o metrô rapidamente, se ele não a tivesse segurado.

- Kyle? – Olhou assustada ainda com o braço preso pelo toque dele.

- Mina, por favor, não se afaste. – Soltou-a com medo de machucá-la. – Sinto falta das suas mensagens.

- Oh... Kyle! – Começou a gargalhar. – Me desculpe, eu só... Achei que você não queria mais minha presença.

- Somos dois orgulhosos, não é? – Coçou a nuca.

- Sim, nós somos.

- Ainda amigos? – Estendeu a mão.

- Amigos! – Apertou de volta.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Café, e nada mais do que café! – Revirou os olhos, era bom tê-lo por perto de novo.

- Café sempre foi uma das melhores escolhas.

- Desde que não derrube na camisa de ninguém. – Brincou.

- Ainda acho uma excelente escolha.

Caminharam juntos até o Starbucks onde tudo havia começado, ou pelo menos parte de tudo. Embora parecesse estranho, para Mina, era melhor tê-lo ao seu lado como um perfeito _friendzone_ do que perdê-lo pra sempre. Por isso havia deixado tudo como ele queria que fosse, como se toda aquela ligação fosse só aquilo, talvez devesse ter sido amizade desde o milênio passado e eles tivessem entendido errado. Enfim, se davam bem assim.

Sentaram em uma mesa ao lado de uma grande vidraçaria que dava a vista pra todo o lado de fora enquanto compartilhavam a vida comum dos últimos três dias sem se comunicarem. Riam, trocavam olhares, mas mantinham a mesma distância cautelosa de outrora.

- Então... Aiya está sem dar notícias mesmo?

- Sim, mas ela volta no final da semana e eu estou preparando uma surpresa.

- Hm... – Olhou para fora, já estava escuro. – Uma surpresa?

- Desde que nos mudamos pra cá eu estou planejando isso, na verdade. – Começou a olhar como as luzes de Tóquio refletiam no azul dos olhos dela. – Mina... Se você fosse ser pedida em casamento, qual anel você gostaria de ganhar?

- Eu... – Seu estômago deu voltas e parou alguns minutos olhando pra frente. – Um anel com de kunzita. – Olhou para baixo tristemente.

- Kunzita?

- É uma pedra semipreciosa rara, rosa ou violeta translúcida. – Mordeu os lábios.

- Como aquela que você tem dentro da caixa em sua casa? – Desviou o olhar para cima.

– Sim, exatamente ela. – Agarrou o copo a sua frente com as duas mãos e tentou sorrir. - Para os gregos essa pedra transmitia ao seu possuidor o verdadeiro amor. Para o esoterismo, faz sentir amor profundo, guarda o coração e cura grandes dores na alma.

- Você parece entender muito sobre pedras. – Riu baixo. – Pesquisa muito sobre elas?

- Não. – Colocou um fio teimoso do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Somente sei sobre esta... Então, eu acho que já está tarde, né? – Se levantou rapidamente. – Eu marquei de me encontrar com a Rei, ela deve estar furiosa!

- Quer que eu leve você lá?

- Com esse trânsito? – Apontou para fora – Nem pensar, vou de metrô! – Gargalhou disfarçando muito bem.

- Você é quem sabe. – Deu de ombros e sorriu de volta.

- Até mais, Kyle! – Deixou um beijo na bochecha do homem e correu até a porta de vidro e se virou antes de sair. – Ah! Osa-p é uma excelente joalheria, fica há algumas quadras daqui!

- Te vejo logo, Mina. – Acenou dizendo em sussurro, tendo certeza de que ela não havia ouvido.

Engoliu seco e viu a mulher desaparecer pelo mar de gente do lado fora da cafeteria. Voltou para o seu carro e enquanto dirigia, um formigamento estranho e a lembrança do toque macio insistiam em ficar em sua bochecha no local onde ela havia lhe beijado.

Minako entrou em casa e fechou a porta escorregando até o chão por ela, sentiu o peito apertar, era mais do que óbvio que ele pretendia se casar com Aiya. Os olhos arderam e apertou as pálpebras formando quase que uma cachoeira de lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Perguntava-se como o destino poderia ser tão cruel ao ponto de pregar uma peça de tão mal gosto em sua vida que estava completamente em paz. Respirou fundo e decidiu levantar, o celular vibrou assim que estava de pé, puxou o aparelho que mostrava um aviso de mensagem, escorregou os dedos pela tela buscando o desbloqueio. A mensagem de texto era dele:

_"Obrigado pela dica. A loja estava fechada, irei lá no final desta semana. "_

Kyle era realmente gentil. Mina jogou o celular em cima da mesa e abriu o computador, por impulso digitou o nome dele novamente no Google e clicou na aba de imagens vendo as mesmas fotos dele sorrindo ao lado de Aiya. E as memórias do velho general de expressão dura e disciplina vieram à sua mente, eram a mesma pessoa, mas eram diferentes. Claro que Kyle levava muito de Kunzite em si, a responsabilidade com o trabalho, o jeito um pouco mais pomposo e educado de se portar, a mania de autopunição... Mas ele era mais espontâneo e, sem dúvida, alegre. Não, Minako não podia ser tão egoísta e negar a felicidade a ele.

Saiu correndo de casa e bateu na porta na velha amiga de classe, Naru.

- Mina? – A garota olhou surpresa. – O que a traz aqui? Entre!

- Naru, eu preciso de um favor... – Sentou-se rapidamente no sofá.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, será um prazer!

- Preciso que faça um anel com isso. – Entregou uma trouxinha azul escura a amiga.

- Nossa, é linda! – Se assustou quando virou a pedra em sua mão. – Está com uma pequena rachadura, mas vai ficar ótima quando lapidarmos de novo.

- Acha que fica pronta até o final dessa semana?

- Claro! – Ficou admirando a kunzita. – Talvez até antes.

- Venda para ele, tá? – Pegou o escandaloso celular laranja e mostrou a foto do dia do parque em que ela estava com Kyle.

- Espera, não entendi. – Piscou repetidas vezes.

- Por favor, eu sei que ele vai comprar. – Implorou. – Eu não quero dinheiro, apenas quero que fique com ele.

- Não sei qual o motivo por de trás de tudo isso, Mina, mas... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. – Seu anel ficará pronto, tá bem?

- Ótimo! – Abraçou-a. – Obrigada!

- Não tem de quê. – Afagou os fios loiros.

* * *

**N/A: Malz a sumida gatos e gatas do orkut, viajei pra Sampa e só pude escrever hoje!  
Capítulo grande, né?  
Mas simplesmente não consegui desmembrá-lo. xD  
Tô com sono, são quase 1 da manhã e eu aqui, escrevendo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...  
No mais, lembrem-se de deixar aquele review esperto! :v  
See ya!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Fotografia

_Nem vou colocar quem é quem hoje... Você já sabem!_

_Tive que lidar com vários OCs, foi terrível -q_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Fotografia**

– Já chegamos! – Kyle parou o veículo de frente para um portão velho e enferrujado e buzinou.

Ele e Mina já estavam bem de novo, nos últimos 3 dias tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. As mensagens, as ligações intermináveis, tudo estava em paz, embora ainda evitassem olhar nos olhos um do outro. Enfim, a senshi havia concordado em fazer as fotos naquela tarde, dando a sua secretária uma folga. Fora buscada pelo fotógrafo pontualmente às 13h e lá estavam eles parados na frente daquele lugar medonho.

Um rapaz, de cabelos escuros, um pouco mais jovem apareceu sorrindo e empurrou o portão. Kyle colocou o carro para dentro. O local era um velho canteiro de obras abandonado. Um prédio, largado e com boa parte da estrutura à mostra, era o principal do local. O chão era terra fofa e vermelha, o que fez Minako caminhar bem mal com o salto alto.

– Obrigado, Misaki! – Cumprimentou Kyle. – Essa é a garota!

– Muito bonita! – Analisou-a com grandes olhos púrpura. – É um prazer, senhorita Aino! Kyle estava empolgadíssimo com tudo!

– O prazer é meu mas... Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

– Você disse que eu podia fotografá-la hoje, não foi? – Tocou seu ombro levemente.

– Hein? – Piscou repetidas vezes. – Sim, mas...

– Achei o lugar perfeito!

– Aqui?

– Exatamente! – Olhou para o prédio como se fosse um pedaço de bolo. – Eu vou arrumar o restante do equipamento. Mina, vá com Misaki, tem alguém lhe esperando.

– Deus, pra onde vão me levar?

– Para o abate, é claro! – Kyle sorriu brincalhão.

– Exatamente, senhorita Aino! – O jovem Misaki agarrou seu braço e puxou para o lado de fora. – Voltaremos em instantes.

O rapaz continuou puxando seu braço, como se fossem melhores amigos de séculos, saíram da construção abandonada e atravessaram a rua, dando de cara com o hotel de andares imensos daquele lado. Mina pensou que contrastava bastante com o cenário anterior.

– O que vamos fazer aqui? – A loira estava claramente confusa a cada passo.

– Se ficar quietinha, vai saber logo!

Misaki apenas acenou para o rapaz da recepção e ganharam acesso livre para passar, pegaram o elevador, ele clicou o 15º andar. Enquanto a música horrível do elevador tocava, a senshi sentia-se desconfortável e, acima de tudo, curiosa. Quer dizer, ela iria ser fotografada pelo amor da sua vida e nem sabia o que ele estava planejando, sentiu o coração palpitar alguns instantes.

Quando chegaram ao andar desejado, a loira fui puxada novamente, caminharam pelo corredor a passos largos até o garoto resolver bater em uma das portas, esta que foi aberta. Uma era uma negra alta, olhos verdes reluzentes, traços fortes recebera o Misaki com um gritinho histérico. Minako olhou aquela mulher super incomum e bonita a mirá-la de cima à baixo. Ela também fez sua análise, pensando que ela devia ser uma das poucas mulheres no mundo que ficavam tão bem com cabelo quase nenhum.

– Então, você é Minako Aino! – Segurou uma das mãos dela entre as suas. – Bem-vinda! Eu sou Naomi.

– Desculpe, eu estou um pouco... perdida. – Acompanhou a entrada até o apartamento.

– Oh sim! – A mulher virou-se elegantemente. – Meu nome é Naomi, serei sua maquiadora. – Sorriu genuinamente. – Misa vai arrumar o seu cabelo.

– Do que estão falando? – Arregalou os olhos.

– Nós estávamos na cidade, querida. – Misaki mexeu os dedos tranquilamente, agora que Minako reparou, ele parecia bem feminino. – Kyle nos achou e é uma chance única de trabalhar com ele e sua equipe novamente!

– Equipe?

– É claro, você acha que fotógrafos trabalham sozinhos? - A negra sorriu abertamente. – Ainda tem um monte de gente esperando você lá embaixo, montando um cenário lindo em meio aquele caos lamacento... Não vai querer perder a chance de trabalhar com profissionais, não é?

– De forma nenhuma! – Mina, pela primeira vez naqueles dias, sentia-se feliz. Era um velho sonho adolescente sendo realizado.

Foi empurrada aos risos pelos dois profissionais. Ambos eram risonhos e descontraídos, o que abriu espaço para Mina sentir-se muito à vontade. Foi empurrada para um verdadeiro camarim onde teve os cabelos cuidadosamente escovados pelo rapaz e presos em bobes gigantescos, depois disso, Naomi recostou-a em uma cadeira e começou a trabalhar minuciosamente em maquiar seu rosto.

– Aquela bruxa da Aiya vai ficar se mordendo! – Misaki ria enquanto ajudava passando um pincel para a maquiadora.

– Ela não queria fazer ensaio, você sabe. – Naomi não conseguiu esconder a satisfação.

– Ela está perdendo uma oportunidade de fazer algo realmente grandioso! – Gesticulou. – E de ficar com o namorado maravilhoso que tem!

– Aquela ali? – Pigarreou. – Todo mundo sabe que não dá valor ao que tem. – Passou a última pincelada nos olhos de Mina, ainda fechados. – Abra e olhe para cima, meu amor.

– A Aiya de quem vocês estavam falando... – A loira piscava algumas vezes enquanto a outra mulher esfumaçava algo abaixo do olho.

– A insossa da namorada do Kyle! – Misaki torceu os lábios como se tivesse nojo. – Com você está sendo uma delícia de trabalhar!

– Mas eu não falei nada...

– Por isso mesmo, meu amor, você é linda e não quer ensinar nenhum padre a rezar missa! – O homem tocou o braço dela com um leve tapinha na ponta dos dedos. – Terminou? Posso terminar esse cabelo maravilhoso, agora?

– Claro, os últimos retoques, farei lá no nosso "estúdio". – Naomi desenhou aspas no ar.

– Posso ver como ficou? – A modelo improvisada não conseguia esconder o grande sorriso.

– Nem pensar, só quando nossa obra estiver pronta! – Girou a cadeira para o lado oposto ao espelho antes que Mina pudesse se levantar.

Misaki começou a desenrolar os cabelos da garota como se fossem feitos de algo muito frágil e delicado. A cada grande cacho solto, uma boa quantidade do laquê em spray era jogada contras mexas douradas e o cabeleireiro fazia questão de passar os dedos entre eles. Quando terminou, os olhos miúdos dele a fitavam com brilho e satisfação imensos.

– Está maravilhosa! – Balançou os punhos em excitação.

– Agora eu posso ver? – Mina sentiu-se corar.

– Vire-a, Misa! – Naomi repreendeu o maquiador ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

– Não tem graça brincar com você, chocolatinho! – Mandou um beijinho pelo ar e girou a cadeira para o espelho.

Minako Aino acabara de perder a fala. Seu cabelo estava em ondas em uma bagunça que parecia extremamente organizada ao mesmo tempo, os lábios e as bochechas tinham um leve brilho rosado e, obviamente, seus olhos eram a parte mais marcante. A sombra era uma marcante mistura que ia do amarelo ao laranja, até acabar em um marrom escuro, marcados perigosamente com o preto esfumaçado que realçava os orbes azuis brilhantes. Aquela composição lhe dera um ar bem selvagem, se pudesse definir.

– Feche a boquinha, amor, deixe as expressões lá pra sessão, certo? – Misaki deu leves batidinha no queixo da loira, que estava boquiaberta. – Vamos descer?

– Pare de constranger a meninas, Misa! – Naomi brincou novamente. – Vamos?

– Claro! – Mina não conteve a excitação.

Desceram e atravessaram a pista com instruções bem claras de Misaki para que Mina deixasse o vento bater, pois, ele queria um cabelo bagunçado "ao natural". A senshi ria e deixava-se levar pela atmosfera tranquilizadora que os dois a deixaram, Kyle havia escolhido as pessoas certas para estarem com ela. Chegaram ao local do prédio abandonado, onde, Minako foi pega de surpresa com mais 3 carros estacionados ali. Entraram no prédio de construção inacabada, onde ela se deixou ser guiada até um cômodo sem porta de onde algumas pessoas saíam levando caixas e cumprimentavam tranquilas. O cenário encontrado ali contrastava bastante com todo o resto: Uma grande cama, cheia de lençóis, travesseiros, almofadas, todos brancos, estava no meio do caos de tijolos, areia, pichações antigas em paredes sem reboco.

–Misaki, Naomi, chegaram na hora, acabaram de montar o cenário! – Uma mulher de sorriso largo, cabelos cor de fogo e com um sotaque engraçado a cumprimentara. - Então, você é a senhorita Aino? Sou Rachel Collins, prazer! – Estendeu a mão tendo a mesma agarrada pela loira.

– Ela prefere Mina, Rachel! – Kyle interrompeu, logo atrás sem se virar, soltando a câmera gigantesca no pescoço depois de clicar um teste.

– Nem pense em virar-se queridinho! – Misaki advertiu. – Só a verá quando estiver pronta!

– Nem me atrevo, você me mataria! – O prateado tinha um tom divertido, ainda de costas.

– Agora vem, linda, nós vamos com a Rachel, ela vai vestir você. – Naomi a puxou pela mão.

Foram para um cômodo ao lado, onde araras improvisadas foram montadas, bem como um tablado para cobrir o chão de terra. Os três começaram a despir Minako juntos, com cuidado, para não destruir nem maquiagem ao cabelo, Rachel, primeiramente entregou-lhe um lingerie preta e a fez vestir atrás de um box de pano – também improvisado- sorriu satisfeita ao ver a modelo na sua frente apenas de roupas íntimas. Ela tinha algumas cicatrizes finas, mas que nada atrapalhavam na delicadeza dos traços finos, no quadril mais largo e seios avantajados.

– Kyle não é nada bobo, você é linda! Tem certeza que não é profissional? – Puxou uma camisa branca e larga. – Levante os braços, sim?

– Eu queria ter sido, há muito tempo... – Riu-se, pelo menos os treinamentos como senshi não haviam deixado ela perder a forma. – Mas sabe como é, a gente precisa sobreviver de alguma forma.

– Sei sim, claro, mas é um desperdício! – Soltou o sutiã das costas da loira.

– Mas o que... – Levou os braços para cima, ruborizada.

– Parece um quadro! – Naomi abaixou os braços da outra. – Não tem do que se envergonhar.

– Mas Kyle... Ele está lá e ele... ele... – O rosto queimava.

– Querida, ele é um profissional! – Misaki gesticulou. – Com certeza você não é a primeira e nem a última mulher seminua que ele clicou, acredite!

Kyle dava os últimos ajustes de luz no cenário. Era por volta das 4 e meia da tarde e era o horário que ele queria, era o horário que ele tinha se programado para fotografar, afinal, era quando as primeiras luzes do pôr-do-sol começavam a entrar por todas as frestas do local abandonado. Levantou a câmera na altura dos olhos mais uma vez e clicou, quando a abaixou lá estava sua amiga, ou melhor, sua modelo pronta para a sessão.

– Nossa! – Não pode deixar de mostrar surpresa. – Você está ótima!

– Obrigada... – Corou e colocou um pouco do cabelo atrás de orelha, desajeitadamente, recebendo um olhar repreendedor do cabeleireiro que a fez tirar na mesma hora.

– Tire os sapatos e suba na cama. – Kyle pediu gentilmente, ainda hipnotizado pela visão que ela era.

Mina começou a sessão bem tímida, mas aos poucos se soltava. Entre caras, bocas, posições ousadas e sorrisos enigmáticos, era como se despertasse todo o poder e sensualidade que tinha como regente do planeta de onde originalmente vinha.

Kyle clicava cada foto se sentindo atordoado e, em seu íntimo, perguntava se era possível que não se lembrasse de absolutamente quase nada da noite em que ficaram bêbados. Cada expressão no rosto da loira era inesquecível demais para fazer algum sentido. Queria praguejar contra a bebida. Aiya havia sumido quase que completamente de seus pensamentos.

– Acho que me enganei quanto ao profissionalismo. - Misaki deu uma cotovelada em Naomi enquanto os dois de afastavam. – Kyle a olha como um pedaço de carne!

– Não seja tão maldoso! – Rachel riu.

– Ela está caidinha por ele, se me permitem dizer. – Naomi também brincou.

– E quem não está, meu amor? – O homem riu. – Se ele não fosse hétero, não me escapava, não mesmo!

* * *

– Você foi realmente fantástica hoje! – Kyle parou na frente do prédio. – A equipe lhe elogiou bastante.

– Não seja bonzinho assim! – Brincou, se sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

– Não, é sério! É como se você já fizesse isso há anos!

– Não precisa dizer essas coisas para me fazer sentir bem! – Revirou os olhos, ainda em tom de brincadeira.

– Não brincaria com algo sério como meu trabalho... – Pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, olhou para ela e buscou o azul que tanto mexia com seu íntimo. – Você é maravilhosa.

– Obrigada... – Seu coração disparou, os lábios se entreabriram procurando ar, borboletas dançavam em seu estômago. – Você já foi na Osa-p? – Perguntou desesperadamente, querendo acabar com aquela tortura.

– Ah... – Saiu do transe. – Ainda não.

– Ouvi dizer que sábado pela manhã eles recebem coisas novas. – Mentiu.

– Então eu vou lá. – Bateu os polegares no volante. – _"Por que estou tão incomodado?"_

– Boa noite, Kyle! – Inclinou-se e deixou um beijo na bochecha do prateado.

– Boa noite! – Acenou, vendo-a sumir pelo saguão como todas as outras vezes, por alguma razão, aquilo apertava no peito.

* * *

**N/A: Nada melhor do que uma noite de doença em casa pra me fazer escrever, né? :v  
Desculpe gente, mas nem vou revisar... Tô morrendo de dor de cabeça, coriza tá tensa, garganta tá tensa...  
Resfenol do amor pra mim :v  
À propósito, tem one-shot nova! Ela é bem curtinha e se chama "Responsabilidade".  
Quem quiser ir lá dar uma olhadinha... É bem fofa e quase um Mina/Kunz(não vou spoilar, mas quando lerem , entenderão o "quase" :v)  
Deixa eu ir morrer ali na cama T_T**


End file.
